Forum:More prices?
This is just something I've been thinking about for a while. I'm wondering if we should maybe think about expanding what prices we have in the set template to include, say every price listed on shop.LEGO.com. I was thinking we could have the four main prices we use showing, and a "show more prices" button which displays more prices when pressed. An example of what I'm talking about is here, please ignore the wrong background, alignment, styling etc. that can all be fixed, just couldn't be bothered wasting my time if this wasn't going to pass. In the example, I'm using US$, AU$ which are both in our "main four" prices, and CA$ which isn't (depicted by a miniature TIE Bomber "flag" be bothered uploading another flag just to test this). The big drawback as far as I can see for this is the size of the field- would it be placing too much emphasis on price? I can probably work it to fit 2, maybe 3 prices per line, but it's always going to be bigger than the one line we currently use. 04:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Support I've been supporting this for quite some time... 04:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Support We should add a price box, at the bottom of pages, for every price we can find. BF2 Talk 14:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :A select box? (one of those things where you click it and it comes up with various options.) - Kingcjc 16:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't see the example. That would work. - Kingcjc 19:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::More or less, yeah. BF2 Talk 16:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *We'll need to stick a new type of cell in the infobox system, but that won't be hard. ::Nothing should be too hard for NXT. ;) - 17:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::D : - 18:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I really like it! Great work NHL! You get my support! :D 18:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) * I don't mind adding them. On Wikipedia they have a useful template, flagicons. Could be useful and slightly better. Could also be faster. -- 04:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ** That's really not the same thing- flagicons is just an array of images storing different kinds of flags, this template is more about what currencies to display and which ones should be in the collapsed area, the flags I just thought I'd put in since we'd have more room. Since everyone seems to be ok with it, I'll get working on it when I can, although I'm having internet problems so it may take some time. 05:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) *** If your happpy to do it yourself, NHL... **** If you want to help or do it yourself, you're welcome to- you're a much better coder than me anyway :) I'm also not really going to be able to be active for the next week or two due to real-life stuff, so if you did want to start it before then, feel free to do so and I'll be more than happy to help you out when I can. I've got a bit of time now though, I'll see if I can make a start on it 10:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) * Just put this in the new forum to see if it gets any more attention, any more opinions? 02:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Support [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 02:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC)